The Rogue Spell Singer And The Charger
by Genesis Vakarian
Summary: The idea behind Merci and Krem's relationship belongs solely to GirlyGeek. She has given me permission to use it as long as my oc is different from hers, whose name is Vyolet. Slow Bloom is her story, please go and read it through as a request from me. DA; I second story and there is a lot of flashbacks and painful memories for them both. From their childhoods on up. R&R... Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Mercia Morgaine was born blind while her clan was near Teveinter. But with her birth, however, the Keeper saw into her future and foretold that she will become a Rogue spellsinger. Dalish spell singers are far deadlier than any other kind of mage kept within the Circle of Magi.

But, she also saw her befriending a young child inside the city walls as well. So she was taken in by the Aclassi family to train her in the use of her voice and magic as well as teaching her how to be a rogue as well. Keeping their promise, the clan left the area but soon died from a raging fever within the next two months of travel.

Merica, better known as Merci by Cremsius Aclassi, the two became great friends, until they parted ways. The young Dalish elf knew where to go and be with her clan, but she remained faithful to the friendship that she had started with Krem, whom joined the Chargers and became Iron Bull's Second as he got older.

She was always a better hunter then most members of her clan and yet, she's always keeping herself locked up inside from keeping her best friend's secret. Krem was born a woman, but thinks of himself as a man. She is a pure blooded Dalish elf who has yet to get her tattoos done, when the Keeper, Ian gave her the option of her tattoos.

Merci picked the Dragon and the Dread Wolf tatts to be placed on her that night, and she endured until she passed out from the pain of it. Krem, on the other hand, has often wondered of his young Dalish friend who left his family's home to rejoin a Dalish clan who worships the Dread Wolf, Fen'Harel. Merci has far more scars than anyone else in the clan.

No one knows who she is until she finally sings and lives herself behind as she became a better rogue than most. "Creators," thought Merci, "I miss him, but I'll be dead somehow someway for sure till we meet again. May the Dread Wolf never catch your scent old friend," as she followed the assassins.

This is her story as she became the first Rogue Spellsinger in SkyHold and became reunited with her childhood human companion, Krem. She may be blind, but has kept her heart locked away, and yet, she'll realize whom, she'll give it to one day. That is what the Keeper saw within her future.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci was found by Lady Vivienne over five years earlier, and now, well she's the Grand Enchanter's personal assassin of sorts. Lady De Fer joined the Inqusition as a favor to the Inquisitor, who is also a Dalish elf named Tara Lavallen. The young spell singer has her heart set to remain free and far away from her mistress when she ran into Krem totally by accident of course._

_She replied instantly, "I'm so sorry Ser, I've should have heard you coming and had gotten out of the way." When he asked, "Merci, is that you old friend? By the Maker, IT IS YOU!"_

_Tears started falling down her cheeks as she embraced her childhood companion and answered him with, "Of course it's me you crazy ass shemlen, who else would it be? And besides, do you honestly know who else is a blind rogue spell singer Da'len?"_

_Iron Bull snorted and asked, "Alright you two, break it up. Krem who in the nine hells is your lovely elven friend and why is she wearing a blind fold over her eyes?" Merci smirked as she said, "You must be Iron Bull, I'm Mercia Morgaine and the reason behind the blind fold is because of the fact that I was born blind. This is normal for me and well, I'm a rogue and a spell singer because of the fact that I was born with lyrium in my veins and I was trained as an assassin."_

_The Qunari nodded and asked one thing, "Alright Merci, would you like to join the Chargers? Give it some thought before getting back to me with an answer. I'm sure you and Krem have quite a bit to catch up on," and they did. So the two were given the rest of the day off to be together and talk about what has happened since they both saw each other last.  
_

_Krem smiled as he recounted to Merci everything he's been through, starting with how he became Iron Bull's Second. "Life in the militery wasn't the life for me when I was almost beaten to within an inch of my life when that crazy horned bastard saved my ass from a fight at an inn in Redcliffe. So he made me an offer that I couldn't really refuse since he saved me from those Templar bastards. Aside from losing an eye from it of course. And, well, I joined the Chargers and have been with them ever since. It's like being a part of a big family, who love you for who you are, and that's what I truly needed old friend. Granted, there's a loyt of ribbing, but, that's also normal. Bull knows about my rather... unique situation and has never asked me to do anything that I didn't feel comfortable with. But, that's beside the point, how are you doing Merci girl? Last I knew, you were with the Dalish, but beyond that, we've lost track of you."_

_Merci sighed and replied "Krem, I never truly found my clan after losing them in Tevenieter, but once I found out what had happened to them, I knew that I had to become either a mage within a circle or become a known apostate who is also a rogue spell singer rasied inside the Imperioum who allow mages to be free and truly able to use their Creators given gifts to help others who need them. But, as for me, I perfected my magical abilities to the point where I can stun men and women who have tried to run and release my daggers upon them, if need be. But I'm never cruel to those who ask for my help before, till now. I've been hoping to tell you that your parents died before I could save them, they were fostering m at the time when I was just a young child, but I have suffered at the hands of many men, most of them, however, were Templars. I'm just a freak of nature, as well as being a pure force of nature all rolled into one. And yet, here are the rings your parents wore old friend, I placed them both on a chain till I had found you and told you what had transpired."_

_Flash back_

_Merci was only 5 when she was first taken as a rogue spell singer to a Dalish clan and yet, she has always been called witch, because if the fact that the magic she truly wields is far more ancient than they have realized . For a legendary high dragon has guided her magical talents to where they are honed to a razor sharp point, all because of who she is. The daughter of Fen'Harel, the Dread Wolf, and of Mythal as well._

_As she had gotten older, she was left behind in a human village because she was born blind and couldn't follow, but what had happened when she was left, however,was the stuff if nightmares. The men have often tried to force themselves upon her, but she never had any of it and killed them, but the emotional scars are still fresh within her mind as she kills just the men, and the men only._

_Present day_

_Being reunited with Krem, was the highlights of her day, and she said. "When we catch up with Iron Bull old friend, I think I'll join the Chargers, if you'll still have me because of our history."_

_The warrior smiled and said, "Who gives a damn about our history Merci? You know what they say? Distance makes the heart grow fonder you know." And they went to find Iron Bull and she gave him his answer. He and the other Chargers had appected her as one of themselves, as well as a special friend of Krem's, who was blushing madly because of it too._


	3. Chapter 3

Merci had gotten scars from just being an Elven mage among her own people as well as being a rogue, it just wasn't done, but she has done it and no one has told her about it yet. That night, once in camp with the Inquisitior settling down to have some time to watch the stars before retiring, she removed her tunic to get it cleaned free of any blood that had dried and she felt Krem's eyes on her.

She asked him, "Like what you see so far?," As she straightened up however, her joints protested the movement and she was about to lose her balance when he had caught her. She began to blush when Iron Bull noted that she was wearing her tattoos as if they were prizes from her people, because it was her own people who had abused her.

The young elf knew that she had to explain the scars as well as the tattoos. "But, not yet," she thought to herself. She quietly said to him. "Krem, we need to talk, but, inside the tent." And he had agreed to it.

The young Dalish knew that she had to tell someone of her story, and she figured that that someone was her childhood friend, Cremsisuis Aclassi, who would at least understand how she feels about her own people. Once the two were inside the tent that they were sharing, he eased his armor off and started to unbind himself when she asked him, "Does it hurt to bind yourself up?." Than as an afterthought, she began to blush and knew that it bothered him a bit when he told her, "Not as much now as it did when I first started doing it years ago Amatus. My breasts had gotten smaller as I began to build up the muscle that I had needed to wield my hammer, and well, my courses have stopped all together now. Now, what's this that you needed to tell me Merci? You can tell me anything dearest heart."

She sighed as she answered him with the truth. "My people have always hated me because of the fact that I didn't follow the path of the Arcane Warriors that we Dalish are truly known for Da'len, but that's because of the fact that I'm a rogue spell singer and they happen just about every Age since the dawn of Arlathen and long before the fall of the Dales. My clan was wiped out by a raging fever while I was in Tevniter, but I didn't know till I had met others of the self same class that I am love. Crazy I know but, it's true all the same. And I was often abused because of it. Not only that, but I am also known as a seeress of the Goddess Minvera, for it was she who had caused me to be her voice at the time of the Breach."

Krem nodded in understanding when he asked her. "What's a spell singer? And what do they do? I don't mean to pry or anything, but the feelings that I've had for you are far stronger now, then when they were when we were children. And well, I hope that we can find love with each other as we continue to grow together Amatus."

Th blind rogue smiled as she answered him, " A spell singer is someone who sings spells into being and they are also able to boost magic that nearby mages are using. And well, when we first met as children Da'len, I had thought that you were a fine young boy who loved to run and play. And now, well, I love the man that you became, despite the hardships in your life that you have overcome, and I feel the same way. But, let's see where this relationship goes before we decide to get married yeah? And these scars, well they were given to me by the People just because I was an oddity to them, because I didn't fit their ideas of mages or rogues either."

Then she muttered something to herself that he swore sounded like, "Great, now I'm beginning to sound just like bloody Sera yeah?"

And he found it amusing. That's when he really noticed the scars and how her tattoos confined them together to the point where the dread Wolf and the Dragon met within the center of her back. She clearly stated, "Both of them are one and the same Da'len, I'm truly connected to the Dread Wolf, because of the sole fact that the Dread Wolf is the one keeping my heart beating at the moment until he decides it's time to give up the fight. We are connected to the point where I don't know where the one ends and I begin. The dragon is dead, has been for over eighteen years now. But when I first met Solas, I knew who he truly was, the Dread Wolf Fen'Harel."

The warrior smiled as he calmed his bunk mate and had finally gotten her settled as he told her, "We will pick this conversion up in the morning Merci, your body needs the rest and so do I for that matter. I'll be right here, waiting for you when you awaken my love."

Once settled, within her own bed for the night, she gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before saying, "Thank you for understanding Love. And I'll agree with you, let's see where this journey takes down the road of love yeah?" And they both laughed because it felt good to do so with each other before they both fell asleep together.

Solas was in the Fade when he sensed that something was wrong with Merci, that there was an internal struggle for her life here in the Fade, and he went to give her aide. Once getting to where she was, however, he saw a struggle of a different nature, torture, rape, murder, and yet, she was crying her heart out due to her lost childhood. He then chose to gently tell Krem what had happened, and he understood without having to ask where the elf had gotten the information.


	4. Chapter 4

Krem woke to Merci, whimpering like a beaten wolf. He eased himself to her bed roll to try and calm her down, when she placed her arms around his neck whispering to a ghost from her past.

"Please, Master, don't hurt me.I'll try to do better. I promise. Master please. No, I didn't do anything." And she just continued in her native tongue of Elvish for several moments more. This went on for several moments until he had gently eased her into his arms. Settling her legs on one side of his lap, while laying her head on his shoulder.

All the while saying only one thing over and over to his friend. "It's alright Amatus, It's alright, you're safe here, with me."

And he held her until daylight appeared upon the horizon. Sera was able to wake them up and they had gotten dressed. He bound himself up before placing his padded shirt on, and she helped him get his breastplate on properly as she told him. "Thank you for giving me some much needed comfort last night Da'len." And he replied to her saying, "It was of on problem love, it was a friend who told me to give some comfort, and that's what I did. Why were you talking about someone being your master when you were free?"

Merci stiffened her spine before answering. "The bastard who was my master was not a masigter like Master Dorian, it was my second Keeper. Ian De Fey who abused me, I'm glad that he's dead. But, I just can't seem to get past the hell that he put me through. Mostly because of the fact that he forced himself on me when I was just fifteen and had gotten me pregnant. The baby died within the next three months of course."

Krem didn't know that side of her until she mentioned becoming pregnant against her very will, and now, he's protective of this young spell singer rogue who has fought alongside the Chargers ever since arriving at SkyHold months earlier.

But when he mentioned a friend, she knew which friend he meant- Solas. They had just finished eating when, Merci gave Krem her whole heart alongside her trust.

He knew that this was a very large step for Mercia, but she still has some trust issues to deal with however. Once back home, at SkyHold, she took some time to find a quiet spot to think, and pretty soon she was singing of the birds, the bees and everything being made by the Creators. Once finishing her pretty song, she didn't know that her voice made everyone stop what they were doing to listen and they applauded her ability to sing so well as a blind rogue and she began to blush when Iron Bull rescued her.

She smiled and said, "Thanks for the save Chief." When she felt that something was wrong, before being knocked out. Someone had found her, but it wasn't the Chief, rather one of her old clan. Mira was her name, she shook Merci awake to tell her this, "You are now our Keeper Da'len, you must lead us all or die trying." And she agreed, with them staying close to the old fortress and out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

The other chargers had nicknames, but Merci didn't. So one day, just for shits and grins he came up with one for her. "  
Hey Singer," He called to the young Dalish elf working with the Chargers, "You better get your sweet little ass moving there darling. Or you'll be getting left behind."

Merci was already one step ahead, and within an aldur tree when her voice rose in song. whatever melody she was singing, however, it made the men stop dead in their tracks to listen to her song. The song was purely used as a soul refresher and to get them moving once again when SkyHold appeared in the distance.

Life might have given the girl on hell of a beating, but she sprang back like a willow tree and has grown into a fine young woman to boot. Whenever Merci's name is mentioned, Krem has always started blushing, because he has her in his heart as the prettiest woman alive, but he knows that he'll have to have the talk with her about his parents having tried to marry him off.

And as it happened, they had the talk that very same night within their room in the inn that they had shared for months now. He was pacing when she entered the room and asked him flat out. "What's the matter love? Is it something that I did?"

Krem knew that it was long past time for him to tell her the truth and he answered her. "Merci, it's nothing that you did Amatus, it's just, you remember when I told you that I have always thought of myself as a man?" When she nodded yes, he continued on. "Well it's true, I may have been born a woman, probably because of the fact that the Maker has a warped sense of humor or something, but, I knew when I was just a child that I wasn't like the other girls and boys back home. And when I had gotten older, my parents have tried to marry me off to a man who would try and use me. But... I flat out refused, and they knew that the military wasn't even for me. Up until the Chief recruited me for who I was. Not what he wanted me to be, but at least, I can live like I want to, and I want my life to have you in it. I love you for who you are Amatus, and I always will."

She had since taken the blindfold off and there were tears falling from her eyes when he finished speaking his mind, and she told him how she truly felt about him. "I knew that there was something special about you Krem, I just didn't know what until now my love. I've learned how to get past the hurt with you by my side, and well, I was hoping to spend the rest of my life with you as well. That is, is you'll have me?"

He started to laugh as he held her within his arms and kissed her full on the lips. Saying, "I am the luckiest man alive to have found a woman willing to love me for who I am, instead of who I should be. Of course I'll have you. However, you can lead this relationship My dearest heart. Because there are still some old wounds for you to get over, and the others and I will help you get over them as they present themselves."

They settled down for the night when she felt the presence of a spirit called Faith. Mercia was in the Fade when Faith approached her. She knows that her faith in the Maker is far stronger than the faith within the Creators ever was. She has often had these talks with the spirit as if he were her older brother.

The spirit smiled as he said to her. "I see that you are having a fine relationship with him Da'len. But please hear me when it's your time to leave I will have an offer for you. But until then, you are still having visions yes? Please be careful when you give him your heart, for when you do, you will lose the ability to foresee the future for all. Is that something worthwhile to lose Little Sister?"

She answered him. "Of course. I am willing to lose the visions if it means sharing my heart with him. Please let the other spirits know that Cole is here because he is Compassion, and he helps others here as they need him."

And the two left and went their different ways when she felt something dark looming over her. She turned and saw the world beginning to end, and she was left standing at the edge of the cliff. She woke up in a drenching sweat and shaking because she couldn't understand the meaning behind the vision she just saw.

She took a walk along the battlements and ran into the Inquisitor who also had the same idea. She asked her. "Inquisitor Lavllan, is everything well? Or are you just restless while thinking of a certain Warden?" Because Merci could feel the love between the two beginning to blossom right from the start.

Tara was blushing when the rogue spell singer had hit the head of the nail as she told her the truth. "I love Blackwall Merci. And he returns without any thoughts of betraying me. I hope that we are a great match," when Blackwall said. "We are a good match My Lady. No matter what the others think of us."


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci's getting better with her magical abilities, but what truly makes her different is the fact that she's dealing with her past daily with the love of her life and the other Chargers as well as the Chief to watch her ass as she deals with them. But, the one thing that she wasn't expecting was the the fucking bastard who raped her was still alive until he arrived at SkyHold looking for her._

_Merci snorted as the Keeper tried to get to return home with him when she flat out refused him by saying. "Ian, you've been abusing me since I was just a little girl, why do you think that I would go home with you?" But she felt that it was an illusion and she dispelled it quickly when the full force of the vision appeared. _

_The others saw it as well before she disappeared for a little bit, just to try and calm herself down. Krem managed to find her and just give her someone to lean on as she vented, and vent she did. "Why did the idiot get to me before I figured out that it was a vision that everyone stood witness to it as well? That's just plain crazy, but then again, he's been haunting me for years ever since he started with the abuse since early childhood Krem. Why can't I get past this? I should be ready to move on, but I just can't" _

_He knew what she meant, but offered a suggestion. "Would talking with everyone about it help Merci? Because if it would be helpful, than maybe we can help you get by this hellish nightmare that you've been having for years." And she agreed to do it._

_Mother Giselle sat down beside her when she began her tale. "I was about five years old when I was taken as a trophy for some idiot Templar who was killed after I was kidnapped from my original clan. They were slaughtered like pigs for trying to defend me, because of the fact that I was able to use both the ability to use spells and sing, and yet, be able to apply them to being a rogue as well. I'm an assassin of sorts, but my voice is my true weapon because of who I am. I'm descended from mages who used the abilities of rogues as well as boosting the magic of others as well. And, well, as I had gotten older, I was given visions because I'm also blind, because my mother had the scarlet fever while she was pregnant with me at the time over eighteen years ago. Long story short, my Keeper, Ian continued to abuse me till I had finally killed the bastard for having gone too far. So, I know this is going sound nuts, but I think that I'll have to free his spirit so he can cross the Fade to join the Creators."_

_Cullen asked her, "So, if you were the one who had killed him, why is he following you? Is he trying to help you get past it? And, why in the Maker's name are these visions you've been having?"_

_Krem answered those three questions for his beloved. "Well, the visions are because of the fact that she's a seeress, Ian was a foster father to her while he took advantage of her, but right now, he's trying to gain her forgiveness from her. But, she's different because of her vocal talents Knight-Commander."_

_Merci sighed and began to sing a song with Mother Giselle joining her. " May the Moon be your guide at night when you truly lose your way, may it keep you right upon the path you are following. May the sun be there for you as you begin to rise. For it will be there as you rise to meet the Dawn, for it will always light your way through the day and night because you will be the one to find your faith."_

_Solas felt the presence of a spirit of faith staying within her very being when he asked her about it. The young elf was able to explain it well, "The reason why there is a spirit of faith within my very being Hahren, is because of the fact that he is a part of me. Has been since I was only a baby. I wish that I knew why, but it's because of the fact that the Chantry has been guiding me since I was a child for it to have been bonded with me."_

_Each day was always a different one with a unique set of challenges. The Chargers are always doing something where they were always fighting some Red Templars. However, she knows that she has to deal with ehr aching heart and deal with the wounded every day with the other healers at SkyHold._

_Flashback_

_Merci was following a spirit of faith as a child of six when they decided to fully merge, no one knows of it until the Keeper senses it within her and tries to remove it, however, it's as much a part of her, as she is a part of it as well. AS she gets older, though, they get more and more able to fully understand each other for their gifts to one another. Until she has finally met Krem and gave him her friendship to last until the love has finally blossomed._

_Present Day_

_Each day, Merci trains more and more mages to become Arcane warriors, spell singers and spell weavers as well as healers and necromancers on top of everything else. She's also training other rogues as well and fighting with the other Chargers, up until she has gotten up to fighting Krem. Merci had started to hum a little bit until he charged her and she moved straight out of the way and behind him. She ambushed him from the back and gently placed her blade against his throat as if to say "I win" when she was over thrown by him._

_After training with everyone else, the young Dalish elf went to the river with Krem following her to watch her back. And yet, the one wound that she has sustained, was beginning to bleed all over again, and she was about to fall when he caught her. He gently eased her onto a rock after removing her tunic to look at it and asked her. "How did you get this injury and didn't even tell Stitches about it Merci girl?"  
_

_She answered him with the truth. "I guess I've had this injury for over twelve years now Da'len, and it's never been properly healed ever since then too. I don't know where I had gotten it Love, but please, don't worry about me and yet, this is hurting like the blazing fires we have while we camp before getting the chance to fight everyone else after the Breach was finally closed."_

_Krem nodded and eased the bleeding until it has stopped completely and has gotten it bandaged when they were called back to SkyHold for a meeting with the others._


	7. Chapter 7

"There has to be a reason why she just up and left Chief," grumbled Skinner one when everyone was trying to locate the young Dalish rogue spell singer. "She just has to deal with her past on her own, but the one guy who up and disappears with her is my Second," grumbled the Iron Bull as there was no sign of either one of them.

The Inquisitor was talking with Cullen when she was interrputed by Dorian. The two were shocked to hear the news, but Tara knew that Merci had left. "Dorian," she called to the mage, " I knew that Merci left to find out what has happened to her original clan, but what's this about Krem leaving with her? And do we know where they went?"

The Tevinter mage just shrugged and said " I wish that I knew why they left, but they've been missing since early this morning, when Sera went to get Merci up for some much needed training that the two were having to deal with together."

Merci found where her clan was staying over eighteen years ago when she heard someone coming up behind her. She riased her voice to son when she heard a familiar voice. "Krem?" she called to him in a questioning voice when he answered her, confirming it. She asked him, "Krem, what in the nine hells are you doing here? In fact, why did you follow me?"

The Charger calmed her before replying to her accusations. "Merci, the reason why I'm here is because I know that you'll be needing some help if someone is coming after you, you know. And when you left this morning, I knew that if you found out what had happened here, you'll most likely run and never look back on the past that we had together as children. Or did you forget that we had that rare friendship to this day?"

The Dalish elf knew that he was speaking the truth and she went to her knees while he did the same and gently took her into his arms and comforted her till the tears finally stopped. Her shoulders were trembling when she told him the truth. " I knew what had happened here Krem, my parents were killers for the Antivan Crows, after the Fifth Blight, because my mother was a mage from the Circle who married Zevran, and well, I was hoping to find the forgiveness to give the Dalsih who gave me the gift of song, and yet, I was born a blind mute. But ever since I was given a voice when a spirit of faith became a part of me at the tender age of five."

Krem had never heard of this side of the story that Merci has carried for over the past several years, and he knew that she was the best thing for him because she has already chosen to overlook the fact that he was born with the body of a woman, and has always thought of himself as a man. They sent a letter to the Iron Bull explaining the matter and that they'll be home soon. As soon they have dealt with a problem back home in Tevinter.

He's always kept himself bound while wearing his armor and under armor, but Merci has overlooked the fact because she's been blind since birth. And yet, she has the full voice of a young woman of the clans. For she has always been free to choose her proper path within life, and this is the choice that life has given her. To love a man who knows his flaws, but choose to love her for who she is and what she means to him.

Once arriving home at the Aclassi household, the two were welcomed by his parents and siblings. They knew that they had to get back to the Chargers at SkyHold within the next few days and fast. They spent the night trying to convince his parents that they were in love and not because of who they are, and his mother almost had a heart attack because of their announcement. His father, however saw how happy his son was with Merci at his side, and he said as much.

They were given the much needed forgiveness they were seeking and they tried to get some much needed sleep while they could. So, after a few days of travel, they arrived home to be fully reprimanded for just up and disappearing on the others, but were welcomed back to the Chargers. The elf was working on getting her thick mane free from the french braid she's kept it in for years when her beloved helped her with it. They managed to get it into a tight bun so that they can get to work helping out to always repair the aging keep.


	8. Chapter 8

_Life was always difficult for the young Elven woman, but it just had just gotten harder for her with the visions increasing to the point where she's getting headaches. However, she could feel the Inquisitor's mark beginning to slowly kill her off._

_The spell singer has the power to remove it. But she needs the help of the others. For now, though she's remaining with her perfect man for the rest of her life, but she knows that there are those who covet her magical singing abilities as well as her rogue skills and assassin skills as well._

_She took the time off to tell the Inquisitor about her powers when there was a sudden attack upon SkyHold. And she rallied the forces and allies she has recruited over three years ago, and who have decided to remain there to raise their families. There was also a young Dalish elf mageling who knew who his parents were, Tara and Blackwall._

_Merci was fighting off a lot of people when she was knocked and carried off by more Red Templars who have been coveting her powers for over eighteen years now. Once the fighting was all over, there were causalites taken and placed within the earth while the wounded were being tended by the healers. Stitches was dealing with the Chief's injuries when Skinner asked Dalish, "Hey Dalish, where's Singer gone off to? She's supposed to be helping with the children while their parents are being seen to." _

_Dalish was about to answer the elven assassin when Krem told her what had happened. "She was captured by those fucking Red Templar bastards. They've been coveting her magical abilities ever seen she was just a girl.. She told me before we got home here Skinner, so don't be blaming me for her capture. But, I swear I'll give up my life for hers even if it means I die doing it." He said a look of fire within his eyes when Bull laughed at him._

_"So, Krem, you've finally fell in love with her huh? It's about bloody fucking time Krem Puff. Life is too fucking short to not worry about those we've been in love with ever since we were young bullshit. Good choice you fucking crazy bastard."_

_Dorian snorted before remarking. "Oh leave the poor boy be Iron Bull, he loves her for who she is. Am I correct Krem? And on another note, we'll be moving out to where she was calling home over eighteen years ago and finding where her clan has gone off to and if by doing so, we'll find her as well."_

_Merci had finally woken up to where she felt a calming presence that has finally descended upon her, with the voice of her Goddess of Faith, Artemis, claiming her still beating heart and calming her where she was and guiding her visions farther a field than was suitable for the young Dalish rogue spell singer. Her voice was slowly rising within her chest and sing her heart out until she was slapped into silence._

_Loranna smiled as she welcomed her fledgeling robin back to the fold of the family. Merci swore at her in Elvish and Tevene while the witch was listening for her magical song to rise, but it never truly happened. And she smiled as she mused aloud, "My darling girl, you will give me your voice and become a blind mute once more. But, until your knight in shining armor comes to save you from this hell, you'll be abused by my men."_

_Merci smiled and said, "Ian has already saved you from having your men do it by doing so himself. Therefore, you'll end up dead one day. And I will be there by your side bitch as you die from a puntcured lung and a thrust to the heart as well."  
_

_The men began to use her as they wished and her body stiffened up every time they had her beneath them and being abused as well. But her visions are far stronger than they ever were and she saw her perfect man, her knight in shining armor, Krem, dying in her arms gasping for his next breath, and she is hoping that her Goddess would save him, but there is a boon that she has for the Goddess, to remove her magical powers of spell singing for his life being returned to him and his having the proper things to have children, but keeping his past, and his small breasts a part of him for the rest of their lives._


	9. Chapter 9

The Tevene mercenry was staring to worry when his family arrived from Teveinter. His mother was crying after losing her husband, and most of the others in the family. He met his mother half way and hugged her close while she cried herself out.

He gave his younger brother a look that spoke volumes. Marcus answered for their distraught mother himself, "Krem, Father was murdered and the girls taken to a place where a rogue spell singer was being held captive, I don't know if it's your lady love, but sounded just like her. Dalish elf, eighteen, seeress, rogue, as well as being a spell singer. We hope that you find her and fast brother. Because she's fighting for not only her life, but the lives of our sisters as well."

Merci heard the crying of both of the girls as they were roughly thrown into her cell. She called out to them saying, "It's alright lethalin, we'll be getting out of here tonight, and I'll be needing one of you to be my eyes. I'm Mercia Morgaine by the way. I'm sure that your brother, Krem, has told you two of me correct?"

The older of the two girls answered for the both of them. I'm Marian Aclassi, and this is my youngest sister Rose Marie. A pleasure to finally meet the woman who has captured his heart. Why are we here? And why was our father murdered?"

The young elven woman sighed and said, "It's because of the fact that I am a spell singer rogue who has fought against those masters of my people for over eighteen years by now. But, we'll be needing to work together girls, are the two of you with me?" And they had finally agreed to the ideas she had while waiting for some much needed help.


	10. Chapter 10

"Life as a rogue spell singer was always difficult, even for the most experienced of the Dalish clans," murmured Merci as she and the girls left the cruel Red Templars far behind them and had finally set up camp for the night, within an elven ruin of course.

She sighed and said, "I know this isn't what you girls are used to, all things considered, but this is the safest place to be for tonight don't you think?" And they agreed with her. Meanwhile over twelve years earlier, she remembered being brought home to the Aclassi house when she was just a young thing, about eight or nine and having a large amount of healing injuries that had made her like a slave to the shemlen.

Rose Marie finally asked her what the scars meant for her and she answered her with nothing but the Creators' own given truth. "Da'len, these scars are from many fights I've fought over the years, including saving your brother with Iron Bull's help of course. I merely used my voice against the bastards. Only after Bull lost an eye to them of course, and Krem became a part of the Chargers. Now, well, he's happy with who he is, and he also has me who fully understands him. And still thinks of him as a man, even without the dangly bits between his legs."

The girls laughed when Marian noticed her grimace with pain from a much fresher wound to her side, that hasn't even closed with the passage of time. She bound it up with some bandages after cleaning it out for her and they fell asleep together while Merci kept watch.

Because she can sense the dead walking amongst the ruins at every turn and she entreated them to provide some miner aide for that night and she promised to release them at dawn, and the deal was struck. "The life of a rogue spell singer is very difficult indeed, Da'len, but you follow your destined path blindly ever since birth to become a Goddess as well," said a voice from somewhere within the darkness, "May you be well rewarded when the time comes da'len, my daughter the flesh of my very soul."


	11. Chapter 11

_Merci knew that she was beginning to lose her faith when the spirit approached her within the confines of the Fade. He asked her." What is wrong Da'len? Your faith is beginning to wane, what troubling thy heart dearest heart?"_

_She replied to the spirit, "I'm not really sure what is wrong Faith. But, I feel like I've been put into a corner where all that I can do is fight. But I must also protect the Aclassi girls until we get back home. To SkyHold, but to be truly honest with you old friend. I've been trying my damnedest to protect Krem and the Chargers from what I can truly do. What should I do?"_

_Faith knew the answer and gave her the hint. "Give them a chance to hear your song, and let them as well as the others confer as to whether or not you're worthwhile keeping around just for the sake of your magical and roguish abilities for now Da'len. There's a big storm coming, and I fear that you and your love are within the center of it. There are those who covet you because you are a woman, but he has not. Why is that?"_

_She gave the spirit the truth and when she was done with her tale, Faith knew that the Creators have a boon that she could ask them if need be and he told her so. Once the option to save Krem when he dies, she took the boon to heart along with their talk and drifted off to sleep while he kept watch over his daughter._

_ Merci's faith was thusly restored to it's proper place within her heart when they had finally reached SkyHold. Everyone was tired and ragged from running, Merci feeling it far more so then the girls when they were reunited with their family. The Dalish lass sunk to her knees because the pain in her left leg and side were pounding to the point where she was going to pass out when Krem eased her into his arms and carried her to the healers' tents to be tended to._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 The song of her people

Merci knew that she had to sing of her people... and soon. Marian and Rose Marie were also looked at, but it was Merci who need the most attention, because of her old wound on her left side.

She also knew that it'll kill her one day, but she doesn't truly know when. Krem kept a close eye on his beloved as well as his two sisters. Rose Marie knew that Merci is a seeress, and that she had a vision of her elder brother dying within his lover's arms, due to a sword thrust through the abdomen.

The spirit of Faith knew that she was truly fading, and fast when Marian suggested burning the infection out and searing the wound shut. They did so, and it worked out well. The Chargers, along with the chief and everyone else working with the Inquisition were relieved that it worked when Krem was motioned forward by on of the healers.

He was told to gently take her into his arms and place her head against his heart while he was quietly calling her back from the Beyond, as the Dalish called the Fade. Faith knew that this was how it should be and guided her soul back to her body as he called her back to him. Krem kept his voice low while calling her back.

"Amatus, please, just listen to my voice. Please come back to us, to me. We need you here. I need you, I'm not even close to finish with loving you yet my soul mate. My heart's delight." She heard her beloved's voice in her ears and knew that her task wasn't finished, not by a long shot.

She gasped as air was forced into her lungs and she managed to weakly say. "I'm here my love, I'm here. I'm not done with loving you yet either Ma Vhenan. My Heart's true love." As she moved to place her arms around his neck and had gently began running her fingers through his hair. To which she received a shiver from him as she did so.

There was a war meeting that she was privy to that afternoon as she brought a dampened brush through her thick mane of hair when he gently took it from her and brushed it out while entangling his fingers from time to time. After getting a bath, she changed into a linen tunic and trousers, with her knee high boots.

So, that night, at midnight, Merci sang of her people. Of how they lost both Arlathen and the Dales, due to an Exalted March, and how they remained free to worship their Gods as against the Maker, and how they remained free to ever wander until they find a new homeland to call their own. After everyone went to their beds for the night, she settled down with her lover.

But what made her sing of her loss that day, was in fact, fueled by the one vision that was clear for her from the very start, the vision of Krem's death, and her choosing her Gods to save him, and give him the chance to have children with her. Even though they have spoken of it from time to time. Krem felt her tense up a bit and asked her. "What's the matter love? Is something on your mind?"

She sighed and said, "Yes Vhenan, but it's not good news I'm afraid. I've been having these visions for over eighteen years now and they've always been vague. Until now."

Krem knew of the visions, but he didn't know what was bothering his love so. He asked her about it and she answered truthfully. "I saw your death Cremisius. I saw you dying in my arms from a sword thrust through the abdomen. and I have to choose to either let you go, or have the Creators save you. And I don't know if you want to have children with me or not." And she burst into tears.

Krem knew the answer to that question already and he told what he wanted her to do., "Merci girl, I love you for who you are. And I've seen how far you've come form being a young girl being abused and raped by your Keeper, to loving me as a man. I want you to tell your Creators that I want to be saved, to have the proper manhood. So that I can have a family with you. That's what I want. I truly love you Mercia Morgaine just for you."

And they fell in love all over again and held each other close till morning came and they went to work with the other Chargers too.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 The life among the Dalish

Life among the Dalish is always something rather amusing and yet, there's a lot of lore to be learned and taught to the younger generations of their people. Merci is always the Hahren of her clan until the abuse has taken over from her Keeper.

She has always kept well written records f her people as well as the sexual abuses suffered by her as a child. It's still a part of her life and yet, she has the love of the man laying beside her at night and she has finally begun to move past it.

Until the Keeper tried to bring her home as their Hahren. Merci was fighting against him till she gave him enough lip to get him to begin seeing reason. "I'm not going anywhere with you Keeper. I've been content with the Chargers ever since Iron Bull has accepted my word when Krem asked me if I wanted to join them. They are my family Lethallan, so please, let me be here Keeper. I've been safer here ever since that I've lost the child that I was bearing over five years ago today."

Ian nodded and replied, "Lethallan, you are right. You feel far more at ease, more at. How do you say it? More at home here at SkyHold and the Chargers as well Da'len. Be well my daughter and may you find the happiness that the Creators give you."

Later that day, Merci left to go and take a walk around the gardens when she heard footsteps behind her along with a familiar voice asking her. "Merci, are you alright? And why didn't you mention that you were pregnant five years ago?"

Merci felt a blush beginning to cross her cheeks and she replied. "Krem, I'm doing alright Lethallan, but the reason why I didn't mention that I was pregnant five years ago was because of the fact that I had lost the baby after finding out that it was a boy. The Keeper had given me a poisoned herbal tea at the time that made my body reject the babe. And I can still feel the baby to this day."

"I thought the Dalsih cherished the young they have" he mused. "And yet, that must be why you can't get past it yet love, because you haven't been given the chance to grieve for the child as is proper for losing one."

She began to whimper while her tears began to fall when he took her into his arms. And began to gently rock them back and forth while she cried her heart out. He moved her onto his lap and placed his arms around her waist. Finally the tears were dried and she fell asleep in his arms. He carried her to their room and put her to bed, then he went to find Dalish about what would be the best way to deal with a loss of a child. She suggested planted a Valorn tree for the child and that she had a clipping of a tree branch from one.

Together, they planted the tree in the garden and she was safe with keeping the secret of her sister's secret, unless asked about it directly.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Being Betrayed

Merci sensed that something was wrong when she woke up. There was just utter silence, which is so unlike the tavern. When she felt Krem's arms around her, trying to calm her down. She woke up alright, but still was groggy from whatever had happened.

Merci asked him, "Krem, what's going on? I was sleeping alright, when all of a sudden, I was having a vision so intense, I couldn't even feel like I was here until you took me in your arms to try and soothe me." Than, as an afterthought she asked him, "Did I hurt you dear one? Because if I did, I didn't mean to do so."

He smiled as he replied, "I'm alright Merci. It's just, when Stitches came and got me, he told me that you were having a nightmare. And no one was able to calm you down as fast as I could. Damn, though, how did you learn how to hit so hard?"

She blushed and said. "Chief has been teaching me ho to do so without having a lot of fuss. And I guess, it's harder for me to tell the difference between the visions and nightmares anymore."

Krem knew that there was something else on her mind and yet he didn't even have to ask when she just blurted out with." I swear if my clan has sold me out to those Red Templars, I'll kill them myself. Otherwise, I'll never be going back till I'm ready to do so."

So he had suggested that they ride off away from SkyHold for a while. if it was alright with both the Inquisitor and the Chief, and it was alright with both of them. So they rode off for the afternoon, just to clear their heads for a bit. Once they arrived at the place where they were going to be for a while, he helped her dismount her sweet hart, Onyx.

She shifted until he had her on the ground beside the river when they kissed for the first time. She leaned into him to deepen the kiss when they both stripped till they were both nude, and he began to work on getting her relaxed when they had finally gotten to it with a further ado. And Merci was able to let go of the past.

They fell asleep together with a tangle of limbs, until they were ready to go back home. And when they arrived back at the stables, everyone was within an uproar. They managed to get enough information about what had happened. There was an ambush on the Knight-Commander, but it was foiled by an elven spell weaver.


	15. Chapter 15

Merci is fast becoming a living legend among t\both the Chargers and the Inquisition, and Loranna knew this, for she promised her her very spirit if need be to get past the nightmares of the past.

However, the witch was sadly mistaken for Iron Bull dealt with her himself, because Merci is a Charger now, and that makes her his in a way. For the Chargers are just a big family where everyone does a fair bit of ribbing the others, but it's all in harmless fun.

Flashback

Eight years old and playing with Cremisius Aclassi as children are often wont to do, while learning her chores for her mistress. Humming, while working has helped keep her magical abilities up to her rogue skills as well, when she hears screams from the children, she calms them and has them hide from the Templars looking for mages. A simple rogue has no known magical items upon them save for their lying tongues of course.

Present day

Keeping her promise to her mistress to remain free and find her son, she's done it alright. Varric knew that she was the one to help Hawke out when needed. Along with everyone else to fully understand her vocal talents to calm her allies, and increase fury for her enemies. Besides, she's also going to the Winter Palace with the other Chargers, to help save the Empress.

The Winter Palace.

Merci left the dance floor to walk away from everyone when she sensed a familiar presence beside her. Krem gently placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Walk with me love?" And she nodded in agreement. Every single noble hates how they are in love and her being an elf. One noble woman commented to the gentleman walking with her. "How can he possibly fall in love with an elf I ask you? It's truly out of the question." When Iron Bull defended his Chargers.

Dorian was happy for the two of them when something went horribly wrong. Celene's still alive, but there was a dagger thrown right at the young blind Charger and yet, she caught it. Not only did Merci catch it, but she tossed it upwards, caught it again by the blade and had sent it flying straight back at the assassin who wanted her dead ever since the start.


	16. Chapter 16

Merci knew that she has found true love with Krem. However, her visions are getting far more intense now then ever before.

And Faith knew that she's having kept all of the worst ones away. Save when Krem's with her. She's been having migraines for years now, and it gets worse, with her monthly cycles and her visions as well. Right now though, she's having one hell of a migraine while Marian's been trying to help soothe her.

Throughout the day, she's kept a pillow over her head to try and keep out the light. The noise even hurts her ears, and yet, she's having a conversion with the spirit of faith in the Beyond. While in the Beyond, as the Dalish call the Fade, she's able to see without the blindfold as she sings of those who have passed on before her, for she is A Hahren. A storyteller, a keeper of found lore, as well as songs.

She's humming a song called White Rose when she sensed Solas's presence and stated simply. "It took you long enough to find me here Fen'Harel. How are you Solas? It's good to see you again old friend."

The elven mage nodded in reply as he saw the gentle azure pulses of a spirit of faith and asked, "How long have you two been connected Da'len? Faith is a rare spirit to be connected to."

When Faith spoke up for himself. "We've been connected ever since the day that she was born Fen'Harel, for she is my vessel of faith to those who lose their faith or have it shaken to the core of their very being." The elf nodded in understanding when he asked the young Hahren for the truth. "Da'len, what's going on? Is there something else going on, or is there something more that's hidden?"

She told him the truth. "I'm pregnant Solas, and yet, I haven't had a chance to tell him yet. Because the spirits feel the babe inside of me, and that's what's causing me to have the migraines ever since early childhood Da'len."

So, later that night, in the room she shares with Krem, she told him the truth. Or tried to at least. He cupped her face between his palms and asked her. "Merci, Amatus, what's the matter? Is there something wrong?" Merci sighed as she said in reply. "Krem, I'm not sure how to say this any other way, but. I'm pregnant with your child. The Creators knew of our wish for children, but still, that vision that I had, it's still in effect. So, I must ask love, what would you have me do? I want to keep this love we have found. But-"

She was kissed in the middle of her sentence and when they broke it off, he told her the truth. "Merci, love, I'd rather have the body of a man so that I could sire more children with you. That's my choice, and you can make it for me when the time comes Amatus." She nodded in understandig and they deepened their next kiss as his arms encircled her waist. Happy with the news that he was to become a father.


	17. Chapter 17

She has always tried to keep herself within everyone's saving graces, but she's also in another's good graces too. She's truly connected to the high dragon since birth, as well as having a spirit of faith inside of her very soul.

It's formed the bedrock of love in her when she gave Krem her heart that day. And yet, she hardly looks like she is pregnant with his child. But, that'll come in time.


	18. Chapter 18

There were reports of a high dragon in the area. Merci has sensed her friend's presence and her mind for days now. She explained to the Iron Bull at length, about needing to meet her in her cave, alone.

Krem had wanted to go with her, considering that she's about five weeks pregnant with his child. As one of the two boons from the Creators of course, but she told him " Krem, I'll be back before you know."

He still wasn't convinced of letting her go alone, and she said. "I'll be fine, she won't harm me. We've been here before love. You can trust me when I say that I'll be fine my love. I'll be home with some much needed help."

Her love sighed and placed his arms around her waist and kissed her fully with a promise of love and that he'll be waiting for her swift return to them. To him safely and she has her heart in his hands. As he places his heart in hers. They've been through hell and high water ever since they were children and grew up together. They've always been seen together as a master and servant, but they have often seen playing together when her duties were done for the day.

Flashback

"Other children have always hated me" muttered Cremsius as he moved along behind his mother at the market, with Merci following with a basket full of various food items for the kitchens. She gave him a reassuring smile as she moved with him silenty. And she quietly told him," They have never hated you Milord, they just don't understand you is all. You are an oddity to them. Because of the fact that the Maker made you for a reason."

He smiled and gave her hand a small squeeze when his mother slapped her for saying something out of turn. He winced as if he had been slapped himself. She muttered. "I'm sorry My Lady, for having spoken out of turn. It won't ever happen again I promise." Even though she could feel her temper beginning to rise against her mistress when he placed a calming hand on her back.

Later that night, after she has managed to figure out that she's a rogue spell singer, she was hoping to get free when her friend helped her out, after giving her a promise to always have her love in his heart, and to wait until the Maker brings her back to him. If it's His will. Merci smiled and gave Krem a full hearted smile. And answered, "If the Creators guide me back to you, I'll never let you go ever again, until it's my time to go back home Krem. This I swear on my life Da'len."

His mother knew that her husband has been abusing her and said. "It's time that you left little one, before he figures out that you're gone from here. But first, here's some things for you my dear. Some coins to get some clothes for when you need them, boots, daggers and here are my wedding rings for you."

Krem gave his mother a questioning look and asked. "Mama, why give her your wedding ring and Papa wedding band? Is there something wrong?"

She laughed and said. "No my son, there is nothing wrong, but I'm leaving your father and you are going with me. Because he is a bastard who uses the young maid servants and well, I hired the Antivan Crows to kill him for me, after I paid a small amount of gold too. So, therefore we are leaving here with a captain who has given me his hand in marriage and will raise you as his own. If you are willing to accept him as your father."

He nodded and then gave Merci his blindfold for when they played Blind Man's Bluff together and said. "Here' this will help others fully understand that you were born blind Da'len." As he said the Elven word for Friend she embraced him in a hug and left quickly before she was held back any longer and tied the azure colored blindfold over her eyes. Than, she placed the wedding bands around her neck on a strong chain made of silver and copper and steel.


	19. Chapter 19

Merci has finally met Selena in her cave and asked her outright. "Selena, would you like to meet the Chargers? The Inquisition doesn't know that we're connected and are truly one. Like Faith and I are dear one."

Selena cocked her head t one side and asked her,"What do you think da'len? Let's get going, before the sun goes down any further." She nodded, and mounted her. Bareback of course and they had gotten under way. Meanwhile, back at SkyHold, Krem was having some painful memories come up.

He's always known that he's different, ever since he was a child at least. He wasn't like other little girls, and he would often watch his father shave. And, well, he would pretend to shave with him.

Merci knew that since the start of their relationship, and it all started with their childhood friendship while she worked as a maid servant. So, as the sun began to set, Merci rode Selena to Skyhold when Lelianna saw her. While back home, while still within midair, she jumped off Selena's back by running the length of her tail with ease.

She gave everybody a heart attack when she did. Including the Chief and the other Chargers. She began to spin around in midair when Selena caught her in her claws And threw her back towards the walls and she landed easily like a cat landing on it's feet after falling out of a tree.


	20. Chapter 20

_Each night, Merci renews her love for Krem as he renews it with her, and only her. For the promise was able to have them brought back together as both The Maker and the Creators were granted to bring them together once more after everything was all said and done. But, yet, she's able to be Lady Justice of sorts._

_She explained the reasons why she has a legendary high dragon roosting high in the Frostbacks. She smirked as she answered the Inquisitor's question herself. "Selena is here My Lady, at my behest. Because she's as much a part of me as both Krem and Faith are. It's harder to explain without saying that her heart is inside mine."_

_Merci blushed because no one else besides the Iron Bull, and the other Chargers knew of their history ever since childhood. The Chief shared looks with his Second and he nodded in full hearted understanding, with Merci putting in along the way._

_"We were children together, growing up in the Aclassi household My Lady. And we would often play together when she wasn't working as a young maidservant or working in the kitchens."_

_Merci smiled as she remembered mot of the happy memories that she's had, but there's one part of her history that she wished hadn't come up. And that was how she left over twelve years ago._

_But she knew that she had to say something about it before anyone suspected and asked her about it. Thankfully, the Chief also knew both sides of the story and told the rest of the story without embarrassing either one of them. "She was abused by the master of the household when she had finally had enough of the shit that has happened to her, so one night, she was able to flee with some much needed help getting out of Krem here gave her a promise to love her for who she is, and she agreed to be his for the rest of her life if her Gods agreed to bring them back together. His mother had given her some bands on a chain to wear around her neck and she ran. Till now." _

_Merci swore and said. "I've still got them Krem." As she removed her chained necklace and showed her lover that she still had them. Because they were a gift from his mother who was also her mistress. And has always been kind to her._

_Lena saw them and her eyes began to tear up and she asked the young Dalish elf, "Merci is that you? I thought that you were dead. But I was wrong, so you have survived the hellish nightmare that my first husband has abused you for so long. Until now, and it's good to see that you are with my son, Krem my dear."_

_She embraced her former maidservant and she returned it without any problems. And she replied. "My Lady Aclassi, I wish that I could've sent a letter to you, but I was afraid to do so. Because of the scars that I have born with me for over several years now."_


	21. Chapter 21

Merci has always been able to use her voice as one of her main abilities to fight, because she is the living legend of the stories that have been told of the spell singers.

But what makes her truly different is the reason is of the fact that she's not only Dalish but she's also a rogue spell singer. And yet, Krem loves her for who she is and she returns it every day.

She's allowing her legend to grow until she's able to say with as much honesty as she could muster, that she is both the Hahren and the Keeper of her clan among her sister clans.

But, she's been a part of Faith and Selena for so long, that it's difficult to tell where the two end and where she begins. But still, she's tried to explain it to them time and time again that she's truly different. But she's managed to make the Chargers to fully understand her... rather interesting situation, and yet, it's the same with her love's past as well. For theirs is a love set into motion while they were just babes.


	22. Chapter 22

That night, Merci was in the Beyond when she was approached by her companion, the spirit of Faith. He asked her, "How are you feeling Da'len? The clan has been moved to Wycome. With some help from the Inquisition as The Inquisitor is the granddaughter of the clan Keeper. What's wrong little one?"

She was having trouble keeping the visions at bay and she told him everything. Start to finish, and she almost wailed saying. "I don't know how to have the boon granted for him. I love Kem for who he is, even though he was born a woman. Faith, these visions are beginning to truly trouble me because I only get a small piece of it very time."

And she began to cry when the spirit of faith placed his arms around her as she cried herself out. And he quietly told her this. "Don't be sad Da'len, he's able to guide you home when it's time. Now, go back to sleep and I shall confer about this with my fellow spirits and you will see me here tomorrow night, my daughter."

She smiled sleepily and answered with. "It will be as you have said my father. Until tomorrow night." And she fell back to sleep with a peace that she's never truly known. She's with the man she loves and she knows that Faith will confer about the visions with the other spirits. Love, Compassion, Mercy for which she is named, and Justice. As well as with the Creators as well, for them both.

The next morning she woke up with Krem right beside her, binding himself up and she gently placed her arms around his waist and said, "Good morning Krem." And he answered her in kind. After finishing up with getting himself bound, he turned and pulled her into an embrace when he felt his beloved tremble a bit and asked her. "Is everything alright Merci? Is there anything I can do to help?"

Merci sighed and said,"No Krem, it's alright. Everything's fine, I've just been having problems with the visions that I've been having for over twelve years now. And now, that I have Faith looking into it as well as seeing whether or not there's a boon granted for my years of service to the Goddess of Life and Death. I have been her vassel of power ever since I was born. For hers is the magic of the voice, She is called Marrenaroi which means Spell Singer. And now, well, I have a clan of other spell singers on their way here. And I have to lead them, because not on;y am I their Hahren, but their Keeper as well."

"Alright," Krem replied, "let's go tell the Inquisitor about them along with her advisers before they have a heart attack."

And that's what they did. Once they've completed their task, they went to get something to break their fast when she heard her clan was at the gates. She embraced each and everyone of them because they were all kin in every sense of the word as well. She gave the Charges full notice that she has to be working on two different fronts now, with them every other mission and with her clan for the rest of her time as both Hahren and Keeper. They understood and Iron Bull smirked as he said. "Damn, who would've thought that Spell Singer was not only Hahren of her clan, but also the damned Keeper? Still, Krem, the two of you are good for each other. Really good for each other. Cherish her, otherwise, I just might have to do so alright?"

Krem blushed and said, "I know Chief, but still. I think I can manage to love her for who she is so. Why don't you go and hump a fire dragon will you, you great horned bastard?"


	23. Chapter 23

_Merci has always known that her Goddess lives on within her for she is the daughter of the self same Goddess who has given her her magic and having the spirit of faith attached to her willingly, along with Selena. And she has already told Krem the truth, for she is the product of one of her Elven Gods having a child with a spirit of the Beyond. Faith has attested to it as well, and now, he's willing to defend his heart's affections even more so now, even if it meant death for him._

_While gathering information of her clan arriving to help with the spells that others may have for them to dispel along with boosting the mages' magic as well. She took some time to just sit and listen to the birds singing everywhere around her and she has begun to sing once again, this time a rare melody of love and compassion._

_Cole heard her song and loved hearing her sing, but it was also sad because of who she is and he went to find Krem, who was working out with the Chief in the sparring yard. Iron Bull smiled and said. "You're getting better with keeping your left shoulder where it should be Krem, hey Cole, what's going on?"_

_Cole muttered, "Everything's so dark. Creators, why is it so dark here? Even I can't tell where I am, but master, please. Not again, Krem she's singing a sad song and I don't know what it means. But I looked and saw Faith beginning to waver a bit, he needs help with keeping Merci grounded. You should go to her, in the gardens where there's a rare apple tree sent by the Empress as a gift for the Inquisition."_

_Krem knew what Cole meant and left to find her, and fast. Merci has already slit her wrists when he found her, he managed to stop the bleeding till Stitches had gotten there. The healers asked Krem, "When did Merci cut her wrists Krem? Never mind, let's get the bleeding under control here and see to wrapping them up till the wounds close up."_

_Once her wrists were bandaged, she sighed and said, "Krem, the song that Cole was hearing me sing was one of the few that I tried using against your father when he tried to force himself on me when I was just a girl. But it has a special meaning, May the love of my heart and of my life find me in the Fade for that's where I'll be. It's just a rare translation since I've been learning it from my father for over 5 years now."_

_Iron Bull snorted and said. "Still hasn't explained why you cut your wrists Singer." When the Inquisitor noted a rather odd light around Merci. Her musical talents began to get even better as she used it to calm the angry mutterings in the great hall and answering Bull's question. "The music allows me to use my blood as an agent of death Chief. Furies are what they're called, so whenever I use my Furies to go after someone with extreme prejudice, it usually means that he or she is about to die, so when I was raped as a child, I didn't even know much about the Furies when I had the chance to flee so, I learned how to be a rogue spell singer with Furies as guides. Strange idea, I know, but it works. And the other members of my clan, they all have their own little spell that enhances their spell singing. Alone, we are lost and weak, but together, we are strong. That's our clan's motto."_


	24. Chapter 24

Finally, after about a year's worth of fighting demons from the Fade, everyone was ready to deal with Corypheuois, including Merci, and the other Chargers, even if it's just demons with the Inquisitor took three members of her Inner Circle with her. And the choices were obvious, Iron Bull, Dorian, and Blackwall.

The Chargers were willing to fight off the deomns with Cullen's forces when the young spell singer's clan found places among the Templars to boost their magical abilities as to unleash their own unique power of magic as only spell singers could, and Selena, well, she's on reserve for the Archdemon of the Temple Guardian dies. But it's just a red lyrium dragon of course.

So, while the spell singers were doing their best with the forces that they have,Merci stayed close to Krem, when she heard a sickening crunch of steel through armor and flesh and bone. She knew that the boon had to be granted after the battle, but she managed to guide Krem to Stitches for the time being while she called forth her Furies to fly and fight until they can fight no more.

The Elder One is dead now, along with his pet dragon. Along with the Temple Guardian, but everyone who fought the Elder One is still alive. So, when Grim told Iron Bull what happened, he knew that she had to use the boon her Goddess has been unable to use for centuries. The Goddess knew how much her youngest spell singer loved Krem and she has asked her just one question. "Have the two of you come to a decision Da'len? About what the both of you want for your futures together?"

The young Keeper nodded as she gently cradled her lover's head in her lap and answered," Yes My Lady, we have come to a decision about the future, we want to be together. But, as he lacks the proper items to sire children in this area, I would like you to save his life and give him a chance to become the man that he wants to be."

The Goddess smiled and replied. "Of course Da'len, however, there is a problem. You'll have to give up being both Hahren and Keeper to others of the clan. If you want to give him the chance to live again as a man should."

The Dalish elf nodded in agreement and the deal was struck, the boon granted and Krem's sleeping it off in peace. She gave up both positions in the clan and yet, her Furies remained with her, because she is a rogue spell singer who's beginning to show the fact that she's pregnant. When her love finally woke up he asked. "What happened?"

Merci giggled and said. "You were given a second chance at life Krem. And with the proper items to sire children." As she said this she guided his hand to her womb and he felt the baby he had sired just a few months earlier with her.

There's always work to be done, but since the Divine married them, the two were happy together for the rest of their lives together. Of course, they both stayed with the Chargers. Until it was Krem's time to go. And she was there through it all when he breathed his last. She has their children around her as she sang her husband's spirit home to the Maker. And she knows that she isn't very far behind him either. She gave Faith his freedom as well as Selena's.

And later that night, she died peacefully in her sleep. And found her Krem waiting for her just beyond the Veil. Looking just as youthful as he was when they had first met back at Skyhold over 85 years before. He smiled and said simply. "Come my love, it's time for you to find your rest here with me and the other spirits here."

They were buried together with two life trees standing side by side. With the Furies attending to them daily as well as children. And the Goddess smiled as she released her spirit to the four winds for she is done with her task along with her daughter. And now, this is how the Rogue Spell Singer and the Charger met, fell in love, and had a family together. Even though she was put through hell for it as well. But that is the way of things is it not? Good bye for now and good night.


	25. Chapter 25

The young woman who was looking through various journals had found her family's little collections of them. The young woman's named after her great-great grandmother, Mercia but also prefers the nickname Merci too.

She called her twin brother, who's been named after their great- great grandfather, Krem over and said. "Hey Krem, I wonder if mama and papa knew about these journals from our great-great grandparents' time here at SkyHold?"

Her brother shrugged as he suggested, "Let's ask them when they get home from ranging sis,and besides. We have to keep an eye on the little ones here, so that they don't get hurt. Otherwise, we'll end up in deep trouble ourselves." Merci laughed and agreed as they went off to play with the other children who often helped with their younger siblings, when they weren't working or training of course.

That night,as little people were being put to bed, Krem asked his father about the journals. Malachi asked him and his twin sister. "Where did you find these journals?" And Merci replied. " Well, I was looking through the trunk papa, for a blank journal to use as my own when I found them. All of them are hand written in Elvish. So I only read a little bit out of the first one before calling Krem over. I hope that you and mama aren't mad with us. Because we read through them without your permission."

Their parents shared a look over the twins' heads as their mother answered her. "Merci, you and your twin brother are named after your great-great grandparents for a reason, and these journals are written in the Elvish tongue because Merci, your namesake, was a pure blooded Dalish elf who was a Rogue Spell Singer, and Krem. you are named after your grandfather. Who was born a woman, but the boon that was mentioned, was what finally made him a man, because she used it for her lover. As you can see, here. These are your great-great grandparents my dears. Each different, but still so much in love. Even after their deaths, you can still feel their spirits here from time to time. Mostly in the gardens where there are two life trees planted over their bodies. Many people have sworn to this day. However, that they see them together. Leading them to safety and keeping them from dying on the road or during a blizzard or whatever else. And sometimes, just sometimes, even I have sworn that I've heard my great grandmother's voice on the wind. Singing, calling her Furies to battle once more."

"What are Furies mama?" asked the youngest Aclassi child. A sweet little girl of seven named Hannah who's twins with Melanie. Their mother smiled and answered her youngest child's question with." Furies are demons with a purpose in mind and behind them. She has been able to use them ever since she was violated as a child, but that's a story for when all of you are far older. And now, well little ones should be in bed. For it's long since past their bed time yes?"

Once their children were in bed, they stayed up making love when she sensed her great grandmother's spirit. And she tilted her head to the side and quietly whispered. "May you sleep well Hahren. And my Keeper for a long peaceful sleep with great grandfather by your side. May the Furies be kept at bay until such a time as that we may need them da'len." And they both felt the spirits of her family surround them all with love and trust and compassion. Along with Faith, justice and mercy.


End file.
